Pillow Talk
by Uki the Great
Summary: Sudah dua tahun sejak kepergiannya tapi Kazuhiko pulang tanpa bisa menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. "Menginap saja di tempatku."/Canon. Kazuhiko n Masato. Masato's POV


**Pillow Talk **(Uki the Great)

Disclaimer©Yagami Hiroki/Kodansha

warning: Masato's PoV. mereka ga ngapa2in kok! I swear~ by the moon and the star in the sky I'll be there... I'll be there~ *dilempar karena fals*

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuhiko mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur saat aku menutup pintu kamar. Sudah lewat dari jam malam asrama. Yang lain mungkin sudah tidur.

Fuuhh... Baru kali ini aku melanggar peraturan asrama. Tapi Kazuhiko datang jauh-jauh dari Kanagawa ke Niigata, dan—

"Kau memajangnya juga?" tanyanya.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Foto kami semua ketika Kazuhiko masih berada dalam satu tim. "Ya."

Dia tersenyum.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyaku. "Kalau belum, aku bisa membawakanmu sesuatu."

Kazuhiko menoleh kaget. "Waah! Sejak kapan kau berani menyelundupkan makanan, Masato?!" komentarnya tidak percaya.

"Aku bisa minta punya Musashi atau Motoharu," jawabku.

Hening. Walau aku bisa membaca alur serangan maupun taktik lawan, tapi aku tidak bisa serta-merta menyimpulkan arti diamnya Kazuhiko. Entah apa yang ada dalam benaknya kali ini.

"Tapi sebaiknya aku tidur saja."

"Cuci mukamu dulu. Kau bisa pakai sikat gigi di laci atas, itu masih baru." Aku menunjukkan padanya.

"_Thanks_." Kazuhiko beranjak dari tempat tidur, meraih sikat gigi dan pergi menuju kamar mandi asrama. Pintu ditutup dengan sangat pelan.

Aku melihat tempat tidurku. Memang sebaiknya ada kasur tambahan. Aku bergegas menuju kamar pengawas.

.

uki.

.

Karena kedua tanganku penuh, aku membuka pintu kamar dengan siku lalu mendorongnya dengan bahu. Kazuhiko telah kembali. Dia masih memandangi foto itu.

"Sudah dua tahun," dia berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku meletakkan _futon_ di atas kasurku. "Ya, sudah dua tahun sejak kau pergi."

Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan. Maksudku, sudah dua tahun kau memajang foto ini. Apa kau tidak punya foto yang lain?"

"Tapi hanya di foto ini saja kita semua tersenyum gembira—kecuali Hikaru."

"Hahahahaha! Aku ingat, kita berdua menyeretnya untuk ikut berfoto."

Wajah Kazuhiko kembali berseri. Ekspresi yang paling pas untuknya. Berbeda jauh dengan yang ada di dalam foto kami, yang dipajang di ruang pertemuan asrama. Foto ketika Tendoji memenangkan InterHigh—saat si jenius ini masih menjadi _ace_ dan kapten tim. Dua tahun yang lalu.

Dari dalam lemari pakaian, aku mengambil pakaian ganti untuknya. "Nih."

Kazuhiko menerimanya tanpa berkomentar. Mungkin karena malam semakin larut dan perjalanan jauh membuatnya lelah. Selagi sahabatku itu mengganti bajunya, aku menggelar _futon_ di lantai dan memasangkan seprai. Kupersilahkan dia untuk tidur diatas tempat tidur, sedangkan aku tidur di bawah.

"Terimakasih banyak, Masato."

"Sudahlah, besok kau pulang pagi-pagi sekali kan? Cepat tidur sana!" Aku mematikan lampu.

.

uki.

.

Gelap. Aku tidak bisa memastikan jam berapa sekarang. Mataku tidak mau terpejam dan menyeretku ke dalam mimpi. Hanya bunyi detak jarum jam yang menemaniku. Ayolah, aku harus latihan pagi!

Cahaya dari celah gorden memantul dari kaca bingkai foto yang kupajang. Warnanya putih kebiruan, pucat. Entah kenapa, aku tidak suka. Kuubah posisi tidurku. Langit-langit kamar terlihat lapang.

Kembali aku memikirkan kejadian tadi sore. Kazuhiko mendadak muncul setelah dua tahun sosoknya menghilang dari atmosfer Tendoji. Bibi jatuh sakit, dan Kazuhiko ditolak masuk di pintu depan rumahnya. Aku kasihan padanya, juga pada bibi.

Pantaskah harga yang harus dibayar Kazuhiko untuk kebebasannya ini? Demi bermain basket sesuai dengan yang dia dambakan, Kazuhiko membuang tim tangguh—Tendoji—yang dapat memaksimalkan kemampuan individunya, diusir dari rumah dan pindah ke sekolah yang tim basketnya mati suri. Aku tahu orang-orang mencemooh tindakannya. Sebagian menyebutnya 'tidak tahu diri' atau 'tolol'. Terpisah jauh dari keluarga dan tidak bisa menjenguk ibu sendiri.

Kazuhiko, adilkah itu semua bagimu?

Tapi sepertinya kau mendapat teman-teman yang baik ya? Kau bahkan mendapat pacar yang manis. Haaahhh... Aku iri dengan mereka semua. Aku iri dengan Fujiwara yang bisa mengoper bola padamu, pada Takashina yang bisa memainkan trik tipuan bersamamu, pada Miura yang bisa berpartner denganmu untuk menyerang dari luar, pada Dobashi dan Ishii yang mengambilkan rebound untukmu. Aku... iri dengan Mizuho.

Aku masih ingin bermain denganmu, Kazuhiko. Aku ingin kita bermain dalam satu tim lagi. Melibas habis semua tim lawan bersamamu, Hikaru, Musashi, Ryunosuke, dan Motoharu. Kita. Seperti dulu.

Konyol sekali kau, Masato! Bukankah kau yang paling mengerti alasan Kazuhiko meninggalkan Tendoji? Apa kau lupa bagaimana raut mukanya dulu?

Aku membalik tubuhku. Berharap rasa kantuk segera datang.

"Masato? Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya di kegelapan.

"Ya, mungkin karena minum kopi tadi sore."

"Besok... apa kau bisa mengantarku ke tempat latihan?"

"..." Aku terdiam mendengar permintaannya. Mau apa dia datang ke sarang musuh?

"Dulu aku pergi begitu saja. Aku ingin berpamitan dengan semuanya."

"..."

"Masato?"

"Oke. Kuantar kau besok pagi, tapi jangan harap kau mendapat sambutan hangat."

"Aku tahu."

"Tidurlah."

Kamarku hening lagi. Cahaya dari luar masih menerobos masuk lewat celah gorden. Aku membayangkan bagaimana reaksi yang lain ketika Kazuhiko muncul di sana. Mungkin Musashi akan menyambutnya dengan senyum, mungkin Ryunosuke akan tetap diam, mungkin Motoharu akan memprovokasinya sedikit, dan mungkin Hikaru akan mengamuk di latihan pagi.

Bunyi detak jarum jam seolah sedang menyanyikan nina bobo. Suaranya mendominasi pendengaran dan akhirnya rasa kantuk menghampiriku.

**...**

**Selesai.**

.

.

pojokan si uki: my 2nd Dear Boys' fanfic... bukan shonen-ai lho! ini pas kazuhiko mendadak pulang karena ibunya sakit, ninggalin temen2nya yang lagi TC. Sebelumnya diunggah di akun facebook uki. RnR kalo ada yang baca ;p

(copas lah kalo udah ga punya malu)


End file.
